Princess of Sex
by lansiifaa
Summary: Kisah perjalanan hidup putri sex
1. S E X 0

"aahh Kau sangat nikmat jalang"

"Nghhhh ahhhh auhhhh shhh"

"Minggir sedikit, aku juga ingin masuk"

"Aahhhh iyaaa iyaaa aaaaaaamm"

Dua buah penis sekarang mengisi vagina lapar itu, vagina yang tidak bisa bila dalam sehari tidak memakan sperma. Bahkan vagina itu tidak cukup bila hanya memakan sperma dari satu penis, vagina itu akan terus kelaparan sampai penis-penis lain datang dan memberikannya susu hangat. Mungkin vagina nakal itu hanya akan kenyang bilang sudah diisi susu oleh 5 atau lebih penis dalam sehari.

"Jalang sialan, vagina brengsek ini tetap saja terasa nikmat ahh"

"Terusshh tussuuk akuhhh"

"Lihat-lihat jalang ini, walaupun ia sedang hamil ia tetap meminta diperkosa oleh kita"

Hahahaha tawa para lelaki itu memenuhi ruangan maksiat itu, tapi tetap tanpa mengurangi gerakan pinggul mereka menghentak sang vagina lapar.

"Siapa yang tahu siapa Ayah bayinya, sudah terlalu banyak sperma yang masuk ke dalam vagina ini"

Sang lelaki menghentak keras vagina didepannya saat ia mengatakan hal tadi, membuat sang jalang lupa dengan penis yang sedang ia layani dengan mulutnya. Ini terlalu nikmat.

"Hei jalang, jangan kau lupakan penisku, cepat kulum lagi!"

Satu penis di mulut, 2 penis di kedua tangan, dan 2 penis di dalam vaginanya. Apa yang bisa jalang ini lakukan selain menikmati dan mendesah. Lagipula ia menyukai ini. Tidak peduli kandungannya yang telah membesar. Ia tidak memedulikan hal lain, bagi jalang ini dunianya hanya berputar sekitar penis dan sperma saja.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau 85% penis dewasa di daerah ini pasti telah mengocok vagina ini"

"Ya kau benar, aku malah penasaran apakah anak lelakiku yang baru datang 3 hari lalu telah mencoba vagina ini"

"Kalaupun belum, dalam seminggu ini penis anakmu akan tertanam di dalam sini ahh"

Mereka dengan santainya mengobrol seolah mereka tidak sedang memperkosa seorang jalang hamil. Mengabaikan sang jalang yang telah keluar berkali-kali dan membuat penis mereka merasakan nikmat karena menjadi lebih terjepit.

"Ahhh aku akan keluar aaaaargggggg"

Dua penis di vaginanya bergerak semakin cepat dan menghentak semakin kuat saat mendekati klimaks mereka.

Crot crot crot

Vagina lapar itu mendapatkan susunya lagi. Dua penis itu masih bergerak pelan untuk memastikan sperma mereka telah benar-benar habis dan memenuhi rahim sang jalang. Sampai akhirnya mereka bersama-sama mengeluarkan penis mereka dan langsung digantikan oleh penis lain yang memang telah menunggu giliran.

"Semoga bayi ini perempuan agar bisa menjadi penerus jalang ini, atau mungkin akan menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih jalang dari nya"

"Mari kita pastikan bahwa bayi ini akan menjadi jalang yang profesional dan menjadi anak yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa seks hahahaha"

Dua orang pria yang baru saja memberi makan vagina lapar tadi berbincang tentang rencana masa depan mereka untuk sang bayi yang tidak diketahui anak siapa itu. Bisa saja itu anak mereka karena mereka dengan rutin 2 hari sekali pasti menikmati tubuh si jalang.

Tapi apa peduli mereka. Kalaupun benar itu adalah anak mereka tidak akan ada yang berubah, mereka tetap akan menjadikannya seorang jalang profesional seperti kata mereka sebelumnya.


	2. S E X 1

"Mommy, aku mau pipis"

"Ahh nghhhh pihhh pisshhh samhh mahh ohh feel good, so big..."

Bee masuk kedalam kamar Mommy-nya dan mendapati sang Mommy sedang ditunggangi oleh pria asing yang ia tidak pernah lihat. Selalu seperti ini, Mommy-nya pasti akan bersama pria yang berbeda setiap hari dan jangan lupa, tanpa mengenakan baju, apa Mommy tidak kedinginan? Tapi sekarang hal itu sudah bukan masalah lagi untuknya, itu hal biasa yang seat sehari-hari.

"Mommy"

"Pipishhh denganhhhh aauuu paman Felix ya sayangghhhhhhh sshhh aaaaa cuummmmm"

Pria asing itu sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan wanita didekapannya bicara. Ia malah menambah kekuatan pinggulnya menghentak kuat untuk mengejar kenikmatannya. Sang wanita hanya bisa pasrah dirinya terhentak-hentak hebat didepan hadapan buah hatinya. Ia menginginkan. Ini candunya. Terus mengeluarkan desahan yang semakin membangkitkan gairah sang pria untuk mencapai klimaksnya dan merasakan surga dunia. Pria itu mendekap erat sang wanita dan gerakan tertahan yang sengaja ia keluarkan di dekat telinga sang wanita. Membuat sang wanita tidak tahan dan ikut mencapai klimaksnya juga.

Mata Bee menatap lurus kearah penis besar sang lelaki yang masih keluar masuk dengan pelan dari vagina Mommy-nya, kokoh, kuat, berurat. Ia memang masih kecil, masih berusia 4, tapi karena sudah sangat sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini mau tidak mau membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana kalau dirinya berada diposisi sang Mommy. Ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan selalu seperti orang yang mendapat kenikmatan, ia juga mau.

Sang Mommy mengalihkan pandangan pada dirinya setelah lelaki diatasnya benar-benar berhenti dan mulai mencabut penisnya, sampai terlihat lelehan putih dari vaginanya.

"Pergi temui paman Felix sayang, ia akan membantumuuhhhhhhhh uhhhhh"

Perkataan Mommy-nya terhenti saat sang lelaki tersebut tanpa aba aba menjilat vagina yang penuh dengan lelehan spermanya tersebut. Sang pria tampak sangat bersemangat menjilati dan menghisap vagina Mommy-nya, apa pria itu meminum pipis Mommy-nya? Mungkin sebaiknya Bee pergi sekarang, karena ia sudah tidak tahan ingin segera pipis.

"Paman Felix, aku mau pipis"

Bee memasang wajah memelas pada pria dewasa yang ada didepannya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang menekan vaginanya sendiri berusaha agar tidak pipis di celana.

"Ahh ayo kemari putri kecil, paman akan membantumu"

Felix dengan semangat membawa Bee ke arah WC, ini kesempatan emas baginya, karena memang dari semenjak Bee berusia 3 ia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa melecehkan anak yang tampak sangat menawan ini. Bee memang masih kecil, tapi kecantikan dan keanggunan nya telah tampak membuat Felix tanpa sadar berfikiran kotor pada tubuh yang belum sepenuhnya tumbuh itu.

"Paman kenapa semua bajuku dibuka? Aku kan hanya ingin pipis bukannya mandi"

"Harus dibuka semuanya putri kecil, kalau tidak nanti bajumu akan basah"

Bee hanya diam menuruti dan mulai pipis dihadapan sang lelaki dewasa. Mata Felix tidak pernah lepas dari vagina mungil yang sedang mengeluarkan muatannya tersebut. Tampak begitu menggairahkan. Berbeda dengan vagina jalang lain, vagina itu tampak pink dan tentu saja belum pernah dijamah orang lain. Ia ingin memakannya.

"Duduklah disana, paman akan membersihkan dirimu"

Felix mengambil selang air dan mulai mengarahkan air ke vagina mungil tersebut, dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus dan meraba vagina tersebut, memainkan klitoris kecil itu, memutar-mutarnya.

"Ahh paman"

Entahlah, Bee merasa aneh saat Felix membersihkan vaginanya, terasa aneh dan geli, berbeda bila Mommy yang membersihkan. Mommy hanya akan membilasnya sebentar dan hanya ada usapan ringan dari tangan Mommy. Berbeda dengan paman Felix yang terus memainkan jarinya, menggoda titik tertentu yang membuatnya merasa geli dan enak.

Apalagi saat dengan tiba-tiba Felix melesakkan kepalnya diantara pahanya, ia kaget tentu saja.

Tapi ia tidak sempat protes karena benda lunak dan basah yang menyapu vaginanya terasa lebih menyenangkan untuknya. Tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi baru ini. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena tangan Felix yang menahannya erat.

Tangan Felix perlahan naik saat dirasa tubuh mungil di pelukannya tidak memberontak, menuju dua buah tonjolan didada ya yang akan belum tumbuh dan masih sangat mungil.

"Ahh paman uhhhhhhhh ahhh"

Bee semakin merasa sengatan listrik ditubuhnya saat Felix memainkan, memutar bahkan menarik kedua putingnya. Tangannya berada di rambut Felix, semakin menarik sang lelaki dewasa agar terus menjilati vaginanya.

"Paman pipissshh!"

Crot

Bee mendapatkan kepuasan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dan dirinya masih berusia 4.

Felix menjilati semua cairan yang dikeluarkan Bee dengan rakus. Setelah terasa bersih, ia mengatakan kepalnya dan mencium bibir mungil yang tengah berusaha menarik nafas tersebut, tapi tangannya tidak mau meninggalkan vagina mungil itu, terus saja berputar-putar memainkannya.

"Enak sayang?"

Felix bertanya tepat di telinga Bee dengan suara rendahnya tidak lupa memberi sedikit jilatan disana.

"Uhh enak paman ahh"

Bee kesulitan menjawab karena tangan nakal Felix yang terus saja bermain di klitorisnya.

"Paman memakan ku uhhhhhhhh seperti sat Mommy dimakan paman paman yang lainhhh"

"Kau ingin paman memakanmu seperti Mommy?"

"Iyahhh, Mommy selalu terlihat senanghhh, aku juga mau sepeti Mommy paman"

"Itu perkara mudah sayang, paman akan mengajarimu semuanya, tapi mulai Sekang kau harus pipis dan mandi bersama "

"Iya paman, aku suka pipis dengan paman"

"Tapi setiap paman mengajarimu, kau harus membayarnya syaang"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang paman"

"Cukup bayar aku dengan bibir mungilnya ini putri kecil"

Felix menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Bee mengabaikan desahan kecewa dari gadis mungil didepannya kerena dirinya tidak lagi memainkan vagina gadis tersebut.

Felix segera membuka celana dan celana dalamnya, menampilkan penis besarnya yang telah menegang sempurna dan sedikit mengeluarkan precum.

"Wahhh paman, besaaar"

Bee langsung meraih penis didepannya dengan tatapan kagum. Ini sama dengan yang selalu keluar masuk di tubuh Mommy-nya. Ini terasa sangat besar dan keras. Dan ada cairan putih di ujungnya.

"Kau suka susu putri kecil?"

"Sangat suka paman"

Jawab Bee semangat dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam penis besar tersebut.

"Kalau begitu hisap ini, maka kau akan mendapatkan susumu"

"Apa susunya sepeti yang sering Mommy minum paman? Setiap Mommy bersama paman lain, pasti Mommy minum susu"

"Ya putri kecil, itu sama"

"Wahhh, aku mau, aku sudah lama ingin mencobanya"

Bee mulai menjilati penis tersebut, mengusap-usapnya perlahan, sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Itu sangat susah. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak muat menampung penis besar ini.

Tapi ia tidak menyerah, demi susu yang selalu ini ingin ia rasakan, ia akan berusaha.

Felix menggerakkan merasakan mulut mungil yang kaku itu berusaha mengulum penis besarnya. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Bee seraya membantu si kecil agar bisa membuat penisnya lebih nikmat. Gerakan Felix semakin lama semakin keras, dan tangannya yang semakin mendorong kepala Bee agar melahap semua penisnya. Ia tidak tahan, hanya butuh beberapa hisapan lagi sampai ia keluar.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir Felix bersamaan dengan ia mendapat puncak kenikmatan. Tidak mempedulikan Bee yang kaget karena mendapat susu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Uhhh paman"

Bee membiarkan sperma sang paman di dalam mulutnya, sedikit memainkannya sebelum akhirnya menelan sperma tersebut.

"Paman, susunya asinnnn"

Felix masih mengatur nafasnya sambil melihat Bee dihadapannya dengan posisi yang menggairahkan. Lihat saja kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar memamerkan vagina mungil yang telah habis ia hisap tadi. Melihat itu membuat Felix kembali berhasrat untuk memainkan vagina itu kembali.

"Paman?"

Dengan mengabaikan si kecil, Felix kembali membuka lebar kedua kaki Bee dan langaung mengelus mempermainkan klitorisnya. Bee tentu saja kaget, tapi ia hanya membiarkan saja, kenapa pula ia harus menolak sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nikmat?

"Bee sayang, suatu hari nanti, ini (sambil menunjuk penisnya sendiri) akan masuk kesini (memainkan vagina Bee)"

"Emmmm seperti Mommy?"

"Ya, seperti Mommy"

"Kenapahh tidak sekarang saja paman? Aku mau cepat-cepat seperti Mommyhh ahh" ujar Bee diiringi desahan karena tangan nakal Felix di vaginanya.

"Ini masih terlalu kecil (semakin kasar memainkan vagina Bee) tidak akan bisa menampung penis besar paman, paman akan membuat ini lebar terlebih dahulu" ujar Felix diikuti dengan jari telunjuknya yang mulai memasuki vagina Bee.

"Ahh paman ahhhhhhhh"

Bee merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sakit tapi juga nikmat. Felix mengeluarkan masukan jarinya makin lama makin cepat, tidak lupa lidahnya yang menggoda menjilati klitoris basah itu.

"Pamanhh pamannhh ngghh ahh"

Badan mungil itu menggeliat semakin kencang saat dirasa sesuatu akan keluar lagi.

"Pipishhh pipishhh aaaaaaaah!"

Badan Bee menegang saat pelepasan. Felix dengan sigap menjilat semua cairan yang keluar sampai benar-benar bersih tak bersisa.

"Paman sangat tidak sabar ingin merasakan ini sayang" ujar Felix dengan mulut yang masih melumat rajut bibir vagina Bee.

"Ngh paman"

Lenguhan samar terdengar dari mulut Bee, sebagai pengantar tidur karena dirinya yang lelah. Entahlah, ia tidak peduli pada apa yang akan Felix lakukan pada dirinya, ia hanya ingin tidur...

"Aku akan menjadikanmu budak sex ku sayang... Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa penis..."


	3. S E X 2

"Paman Felixx!" Bee berlari kearah Felix yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat tinggalnya.

"Hei putri kecil" Felix segera membawa tubuh kecil Bee kedalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir mungil itu ganas, ya ganas!

"Ahh... Paman, aku mau mandi" ujar bee setelah bibirnya bebas dari kuluman serigala lapar.

"Ayo kita mandi, paman juga sudah tidak sabar ingin memandikanmu"

Felix melangkah menuju salah satu kamar tempat biasa ia menginap bila berada di tempat ini, dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti meremas bokong kecil di gendongannya dan bibirnya yang mencium bahkan menjilati leher jenjang Bee.

"Paman, nanti jilat dan cium aku lagi ya... Aku juga mau minum susu asin paman lagi..."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sayang"

Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak Felix pertama kali melecehkan Bee, sudah banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, bee juga semakin mahir dalam hal memuaskan pasangannya. Yahh semua berkat ajaran Felix dan tentu saja keinginan dari bee sendiri karena terlalu sering melihat Mommy-nya bercinta dengan banyak lelaki.

Sekarang bee akan terus mencari Felix setiap ia ingin mandi atau buang air, karena bila bersama Felix, semua akan terasa nikmat! Dan sekarang Felix sudah sangat tidak tahan, seminggu sudah cukup baginya menahan hasrat memerawani Bee, lubang bee juga sudah ia latih setiap hari agar saat ia memasukkan penis besarnya, bee tidak akan terlalu terkejut dan kesakitan.

Kenapa Felix mau menunggu selama itu hanya untuk memerawani seorang anak kecil? Tentu saja! Karena Felix ingin Bee ketagihan dan tidak trauma dengan sex, Bee harus menjadi seorang jalang profesional!

"Paman paman! Penis paman sudah tegang atau belum? Kalau belum biar aku jilat" lihatlah, hanya dalam seminggu Bee sudah menunjukkan perubahan yang sangat besar, awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa, sekarang malah ia yang meminta.

"Kau ingin susumu sekarang? Tidak ingin paman jilat dulu?"

"Emmmm aku mau susu! Nanti kalau lelah paman gantian menjilatiku..."

"Hahaha baiklah putri kecil"

Felix menurunkan bee dari gendongannya saat mereka telah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Bee dengan sigap langsung membuka celana dan celana dalam Felix, mengeluarkan sebuah benda besar dan panjang akan akan memberikannya susu.

Felix mengelus kepala bee saat bee mulai memainkan penisnya, mengocok perlahan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil miliknya.

Walau tidak bisa masuk seoenuhnya tapi bee sudah sangat paham apa yang disukai Felix. Ia akan mengurut batang penis Felix yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali menggoda bola kembar dan kembali mengurut batang itu.

"Auhhhh tidak salah aku memilihmu, kau memang berbakat menjadi jalang"

Beberapa menit dibutuhkan sampai akhirnya Felix meledak memberikan susu hangat tepat di dalam mulut Bee.

"Arrhghhh"

"Ahh paman enak"

Felix menunduk melihat bee yang sedang menjilati penisnya, membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa sperma. Beberapa jilatan sampai penis Felix benar-benar bersih, Bee mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis. Berdiri dan menarik Felix keluar dari kamar mandi. Membaringkan dirinya sendiri, tidak lupa sebelumnya membuka semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar siap menerima apapun yang akan Felix lakukan padanya.

"Paman, jilat aku!"

Felix menyeringai melihat tingkah jalang kecilnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Felix segera melesakkan wajahnya ke vagina Bee. Menjilat, mengulum, mengigit kecil, apapun yang ia mau.

Bee menggelinjang saat ia kembali merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Felix berikan padanya. Sungguh membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ahhhh"

Bee berteriak kecil saat Felix memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, ia memang sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja rasa kaget itu tidak bisa hilang. Dua jari keluar masuk vagina dan klitoris yang tidak berhenti digoda oleh lidah Felix membuat bee semakin melayang, bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah 4 jari Felix yang masuk kedalam vaginanya. Rasa nikmat ini membuatnya lupa akan segala hal.

Gerakan tangan Felix semakin lama semakin cepat saat dirasa bee yang akan mendapat klimaksnya.

"Ah paman paman paman aahhhh ngghh aaaaaaa!!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Felix mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar, panjang, berurat, dan tentu saja lebih nikmat. Bee sama sekali tidak sempat merasakan rasa sakit saat selaput daranya robek, karena disaat Felix memasukkan penisnya saat itu juga bee mendapat klimaksnya. Rasa sakit yang tertutupi rasa nikmat.

Namun Felix sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan bagi bee untuk menikmati pelepasannya, ia dengan segera menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar masukkan penisnya dalam vagina yang terasa sangat ketat itu. Bergerak brutal, tidak mempedulikan bee yang mendapat multi-orgasme karena penisnya.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit Felix mengaduk isi vagina bee dengan penisnya sampai akhirnya ia mendapat klimaks yang sangat memuaskan. Membuang semua spermanya ke dalam vagina bee, tanpa ingin ada yang keluar sedikitpun.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Felix masih membiarkan penisnya berada di dalam vagina bee, karena memang dirinya sama sekali tidak berniat menyelesaikan permainan ini hanya dalam satu ronde, ia ingin menikmati vagina bee sepuasnya setelah menunggu selama satu minggu agar bisa merasakan jepitan vagina mungil ini.

"Paman, aku lelah"

Bee sedikit mengubah posisinya mengakibatkan penis Felix yang masih berada di dalam vaginanya sedikit tertarik keluar, tapi Felix tidak akan membiarkan penisnya kedinginan, saat dirasa bee telah menemukan posisi nyaman, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya yang tadi tertarik keluar kini kembali masuk kedalam vagina bee.

"Nghhhh... aku lelah, tapi ini nikmat paman"

"Ini memang nikmat" jawab Felix singkat.

"Akhirnya bee bisa seperti Mommy, pantas saja Mommy selalu melakukannya setiap hari, ini sangat menyenangkan paman..."

"Kau juga bisa merasakannya setiap hari putri kecil, aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu"

"Hehehehe" Bee tertawa senang mendengar ucapan Felix. Membayangkan dirinya bisa merasakan rasa nikmat ini setiap hari membuatnya bersemangat.

"Paman paman, besok aku sekolah lo, di TK A" seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, yang akan mengadu apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu paman akan memberimu hadiah"

"Hadiah? Mau mau!" Bee melonjak senang tidak sadar dengan penis di dalam vaginanya yang sudah kembali mengeras, dirinya yang tidak bisa diam membuat penis itu semakin cepat mengeras.

Felix mengubah posisi bee menjadi menungging dengan penisnya yang tetap tidak ia keluarkan. Memang susah, tapi sensasi terpelintir pada penisnya membuatnya semakin menggila. Tanpa aba-aba langsung menggenjot brutal vagina bee.

"Angghh pamannhh"

Bee hanya bisa mendesah keras saat vaginanya kembali di aduk kasar oleh penis Felix. Tangannya meremas apapun yang bisa ia gapai berusaha mengalihkan rasa nikmat yang terus mendera.

"Ahh nikmat"

"Ahh anghh pamanhh hahhh"

Geraman Felix dan desahan bee menyatu dengan suara benturan kulit mereka. Felix menarik bee untuk melakukan badannya, ia ingin melumat bibir mungil itu.

Penis menghentak kasar vagina bee, tangan kiri bermain dengan klitoris bee, tangan kanan yang memeluk sekaligus memelintir puting mungil bee, dan bibir yang saling melumat tidak mau kalah.

Kenikmatan yang Felix berikan pada seluruh tubuhnya membuat bee lagi dan lagi kecolongan, ia kembali mendapatkan klimaksnya disaat Felix yang bahkan sama sekali belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Felix membalik badan bee kembali berbaring sebelum dirinya melanjutkan misinya mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian bee dan Felix sama dan mendapatkan pelepasan mereka.

Felix mencium lembut bibir bee dan mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Felix belum puas dan ingin melanjutkan rondenya di kamar mandi.


	4. S E X 3

"Ahh pamannhh"

Gerakan Felix semakin cepat menghujam vagina Bee. Erangan dan jeritan kenikmatan bercampur dengan gerakan dari dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang tengah dilanda klimaks.

"Pamannn... aku mau pipishhh!!!" Teriak Bee membuat Felix semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya yang mengusap klitoris Bee. Di gesekkannya keras menambah kenikmatan yang melanda Bee.

"Uuugghhh... akuuu... keluarrr...!!!" Didorongnya dengan keras penisnya ke dalam vagina Bee. Hujaman terkahir yang dalam disertai dengan menyemburnya cairan hangat ke dalam vagina Bee.

Tubuh Bee menegang saat kenikmatan menghampiri dan perlahan melemas berganti menjadi tersengal-sengal mengumpulkan udara. Rakus bernafas sehingga menyebabkan dadanya bergerak naik turun.

Tangan Felix perlahan bergerak membelai rambut Bee pelan. Mengusapnya.

"Kau sangat mempesona saat mencapai klimaksmu sayang" ujar Felix sambil mencium bibir Bee yang membengkak akibat terus-menerus dilumat.

"Penis paman selalu bisa membuatku senang dan enak, seperti Mommy dan teman-teman prianya" dimainkannya puting Felix, memilin dan sesekali menariknya gemas, tidak sadar tingkahnya telah membangkitkan kembali gairah Felix untuk menghujam lubang sempitnya.

Felix yang gairahnya digoda tentu saja tidak menolak dan dengan segera mengangkat badan Bee membuatnya berada di atas sang lelaki. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan tubuh indah ini.

"Auu paman!"

Bee berteriak kaget saat penis Felix masuk dalam sekali hentak ke dalam vaginanya.

"Pasukan paman dengan permainanmu sayang" bisik Felix pada telinga Bee diikuti dengan hisapan penuh nafsu.

Perlahan-lahan bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat penis Felix keluar masuk vaginanya, semakin lama semakin cepat mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Tangan dan mulut Felix sama sekali tidak berhenti melecehkan seluruh tubuh Bee. Terutama bagian dada dan bokong, tidak melewatkan kesempatan memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang anal Bee.

"Ahh pamannhh... nikmatthhh..."

Bibir Felix beralih melumat bibir bengkak Bee, meredam semua desahan dan mengeksplor seluruh bagian bibir mungil itu.

Memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Bee membantu sang gadis cilik menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya lagi dan lagi spermanya tertampung di dalam vagina Bee.

Rasa lelah dan puas menghampiri keduanya, saling melumat lembut sebelum memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur, beristirahat memulihkan tenaga agar bisa kembali melakukan seks panas saat bangun nanti. Dan tentu saja dengan penis yang masih tertanam di rumahnya.

"Wah wah, lihat apa yang terjadi disini?"

Pintu kamar yang sebelumnya tertutup, sekarang terbuka menampakkan seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Felix, berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Bee tau siapa pria itu, pria yang setiap kali bertemu dengannya pasti selalu dalam keadaan telanjang dan tengah melecehkan seluruh tubuh Mommy-nya.

Pria itu perlahan melangkah masuk menghampiri kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang masih terdiam. Bee bergerak mencoba mengeluarkan penis Felix dari vaginanya, diikuti Felix yang segera bangkit dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Silahkan kau bersenang-senang dengannya Bram, aku akan keluar sebentar mencari minuman"

Sekarang apa? Felix dengan mudahnya meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan seorang pria yang baru ia ketahui bernama Bram. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Pria itu mendekat dan mengarahkan jemarinya menyentuh tubuh Bee, bergerak perlahan menuju paha dalam sebelum akhirnya menyeringai mengetahui betapa basahnya Bee. Dan jangan lupa sisa sperma Felix yang masih mengalir keluar dari vaginanya.

"Memang benar pepatah 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya', lihatlah betapa indahnya vaginamu yang bahkan telah menampung sperma di usia yang masih sangat belia ini."

Bee sama sekali tidak menolak, ia membiarkan saja Bram menyentuh tiap inci tubuhnya. Untuk apa menolak? Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang selalu Mommy-nya lakukan, dan juga ia suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Emmmm paman"

"Aku menyayangkan karena bukan penisku yang mengoyak vaginamu pertama kali... Tapi tak masalah, tidak penting penis siapa yang pertama kali masuk, yang penting adalah penisku bisa bermain di dalam sini kapanpun aku ingin"

"Akkkkhhhhh... masukkkkhhh..."

Bram menyelipkan jarinya masuk dan digesekkannya sepanjang vagina Bee. Bee mengangkat pinggulnya menginginkan lebih, melupakan rasa lelah yang sebelumnya menerpa, semua hilang dan terganti dengan nafsu yang kembali bangkit menuntut untuk dipuaskan.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan respon yang diberikan Bee, Bram segera membuka dan melorotkan celananya sendiri. Memegang penis setengah tegangnya yang membuat Bee melotot.

Besar dan panjang dengan otot di sepanjang penisnya, lebih besar dari milik Felix. Bee secara tidak sadar menggeram seperti seorang jalang yang tidak sabar ingin segera dimasuki.

"Mari cicipi bagaimana rasa vagina hasil dari percampuran lebih dari 100 sperma pria ini"

Bram segera memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Bee. Ditusukkan jemarinya ke dalam vagina Bee. Satu jari. Dua jari. Tiga jari! Menggerakkan jari-jarinya berusaha mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma Felix, ia tidak ingin bersetubuh dengan vagina yang dipenuhi cairan sperma pria lain, tidak disaat pertama kali ia mencoba vagina tersebut.

"Emmmhhh"

"Bahkan desahanmu sudah terdengar sangat menggairahkan, melebihi para jalang yang selalu aku pakai"

Bee memegang lengan Bram, menggenggamnya namun tidak menghalangi gerakan tangan sang lelaki yang masih mengeksplor vaginanya. Ia tidak tahan, ia ingin segera dimasuki penis besar itu, tapi bibirnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya desahan nikmat yang terus ia senandung kan.

Bram menarik keluar jarinya diikuti desahan penuh kekecewaan Bee, kakinya membuka lebih lebar mengharap sang pria kembali memberinya kenikmatan.

Bram menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan Bee. Manis. Apa karena dia masih anak-anak? Tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Ayo masuk ke rumah barumu penis kebangganku..." Penis Bram masuk sepenuhnya, tenggelam dalam vagina mungil yang masih sangat sangat sempurna itu.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

"Ngggghhhh"

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan saat Bram mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dengan kecepatan yang semakin lama semakin naik, berusaha mengoyak vagina Bee.

Bibir Bram bermain-main dengan puting Bee, menghisapnya kuat. Walau payudara itu sama sekali belum tumbuh, tapi entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatian para pria dewasa, Felix dan Bram contohnya, mereka tidak akan pernah bosan memainkan puting Bee.

Kedua tangan Bram yang awalnya hanya bergerak meremas bokong Bee, sekarang mulai berpindah memainkan lubang anus yang sampai sekarang masih perawan tersebut. Perlahan memasukkan jarinya membuat badan Bee terlonjak-lonjak karena terkejut, hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menikmati semua perlakuan Bram pada tubuhnya.

"Paman paman pamanhhhhh" melihat Bee yang akan mencapai puncaknya membuat Bram semakin brutal menggerakkan pinggulnya, jepitan vagina yang semakin mengencang, desahan yang semakin menggairahkan, serta gerakan penis yang brutal membawa keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan secara bersamaan.

"Hey, sepertinya anusmu masih perawan... Bolehkah aku memerawaninya?" Bisikan lembut ditelinga kanan Bee membuatnya menggeliat, tubuhnya masih ingin dipuaskan, membuatnya begitu sensitif bahkan hanya karena sebuah bisikan lembut.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Bram mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Bee dan langsung mengarahkannya menjebol anus Bee yang masih sangat ketat. Tentu saja ketat, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Bee melakukan anal sex.

"Sakiitt! Paman sakittt! Tidak mau!"

Bee berteriak saat Bram memaksa penisnya untuk masuk. Penis itu sangat besar, dan Bram hanya memberi pemanasan singkat sebelum memasuki anus Bee, tentu saja Bee merasa kesakitan.

Tapi Bram sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ia tahu hanya penisnya merasa nikmat. Lagipula kalaupun ia tidak memerawani anus Bee sekarang, cepat atau lambat pria lain pasti akan memerawaninya.

"Aaaaakkkkhhhhhh!"

Teriakan itu terdengar nyaring saat Bram menghentak kuat penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya ke dalam anus Bee. Tangan kanan Bram aktif menggoda klitoris Bee sedang tangan kirinya berada di puting Bee, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang melanda agar ia bisa segera menggerakkan penisnya guna mencari kenikmatan.

"Sshhh, ini akan sangat nikmat, percaya padaku" bisikan serta jilatan yang ia terima membuatnya tanpa sadar merilekskan badannya, mencoba menikmati seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Bram.

"Good girl!" Perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih bergerak aktif.

"Bee?"

Suara lembut wanita terdengar ditengah-tengah pergumulan panas mereka.

"Mommyhhhh shhh"

Ya, itu sang Mommy yang datang bersama Felix. Felix sengaja membawa wanita itu agar berekspresi bisa bermain bersama, kapan lagi bisa menikmati ibu dan anak disaat bersamaan seperti ini?

"Lihatnya! Anakmu telah menjadi seperti dirimu! Seorang jalang yang nikmat!"

Bram tidak menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya saat ia berbicara pada Mommy Bee, malah semakin menambah brutal ia menyodok vagina itu.

"Hahaha bagus sekali sayang, kau memang harus menjadi seperti Mommy! Setelah ini Mommy akan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang memuaskan penis! Tapi sebelum itu, mati kita berpesta!!"

Orang tua bejat yang menjerumuskan anaknya kedalam lubang maksiat!


	5. S E X 4

"Bee sayangg! Kemarilah! Mommy telah membelikan seragam barumu!"

Baru saja sampai, Mommy Bee telah berteriak memanggil putri kebanggaannya. Sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana tampilan sang anak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Bee sekarang telah memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah pertama. Dengan nilai yang pas-pasan, membuat Bee hanya dapat memasuki sekolah biasa pula. Tapi siapa yang peduli, bahkan Mommy-nya tidak peduli dengan nilai akademik Bee, sama sekali tidak penting. Yang dibutuhkan dari seorang perempuan itu adalah tubuh mempesona yang akan menarik perhatian semua lelaki. 'Tubuhmu akan menentukan kehidupanmu', yahhh kehidupan sebagai seorang jalang tepatnya.

"Bee? kau dimana sayang?"

Teriak Mommy lagi saat Bee masih belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Mungkin ia ada di kamarnya, sedang tidur? Atau sedang ditiduri?

Dan benar saja, Mommy Bee bisa mendengar desahan saat dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar anaknya. Pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat, menampilkan seorang gadis belia dengan tubuh mempesona terbaring lemah dengan tubuh penuh sperma bersama dua orang lelaki. Sepertinya mereka baru saja melakukan sex.

"Hey, singkirkan tangan kalian dari tubuh putriku! Kalian tidak lihat dia lelah?"

Mommy Bee segera masuk kedalam kamar disertai omelan pada dua orang lelaki yang asih setia merabai tubuh putrinya. Lihat saja kaki Bee yang terbuka lebar menampilkan vaginanya yang sedang dimainkan oleh salah seorang dari pria tersebut.

"Mommyhhhh"

Sapa Bee saat melihat Mommy-nya berada di dalam kamar.

"Pergilah! Atau aku tidak akan memberi kalian datang kesini selama 1 Minggu!"

Ancaman payah sebenernya. Hey! Tanpa datang ketempat ini pun mereka pasti masih punya beribu cara untuk menikmati tubuh ibu dan anak ini! Tapi biarlah, berhubung mereka juga telah puas menggempur Bee, sekarang saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang.

Rumah Bee sekarang kemenag sudah seperti tempat prostitusi, dimana ia dan Mommy-nya yang menjadi pekerja disana. Bedanya, bila di tempat prostitusi tiap sperma yang keluar harus membayar, disini para pria itu bebas mengeluarkan sperma mereka sebanyak apapun tanpa bayaran. Apa lagi bila mengeluarkannya di vagina Bee!

Sudah dari dulu sang Mommy menanamkan pemikiran, bahwa tubuhnya adalah milik semua lelaki. Lelaki manapun yang ingin menyentuhnya, ia tidak boleh menolak! Walaupun dirinya harus terus mengangkang menerima ribuan semburan sperma, ia harus menikmati dan terus mendesah!

Dan sekarang, ia telah menjelma menjadi gadis yang menguarkan aura sex kental dari dirinya. Dan tidak bisa bila tidak melakukan sex dalam sehari, persis seperti sang Mommy. Tapi sejauh ini, semua pelanggan Mommy-nya pasti akan ikut menikmati vaginanya, sehingga ia tidak harus pusing mencari penis yang mau memuaskannya di luar sana.

"Sayang, coba kau pakai seragam ini, Mommy ingin melihat apakah ini sudah pas atau masih perlu perbaikan..."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Bee bangkit dan menggapai seragam yang Mommy-nya berikan. Langsung menggunakan seragam tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih berlumuran sperma.

"Ini sempurna... ahh tidak tidak, sepetinya Mommy harus memendekkan rokmu sayang, ini terlalu panjang untukmu"

Mommy Bee mengobservasi anaknya yang tengah mencoba seragam barunya, tapi sepertinya seragam itu masih kurang seksi untuknya.

"Sekarang coba pakaian olahraga ini sayang"

"Good, Mommy sangat suka dengan pakaian olah raga ini, sangat sempurna di tubuh indahnya sayang" ujar Mommy sambil meremas payudara Bee, membuat Bee mendesah.

"Gantilah bajumu sayang, sekarang sudah pukul 10"

"Tapi Bee lelah Mommy, paman tadi sama sekali tidak memberi Bee istirahat" jawab Bee merajuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang Mommy.

"Tidak-tidak sayang, kau harus pergi ke gym sekarang, kau tidak ingin kan vaginamu menjadi longgar bila kau malas berolahraga? Bila vaginamu longgar, tidak akan ada penisnya hingga mau masuk kesini lagi"

Mommy Bee berucap dengan tangan kanannya masuk kedalam vagina sang putri, memainkan vagina yang masih becek akibat sperma dua pria tadi.

"Baikal Mommy, Bee akan pergi ke gym sekarang"

Bee membuka seragam olahraga yang tadi ia pakai dan telah berlumuran sperma tersebut, berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan segera membuka lemari mengambil tank top dan sebuah rok mini. Tanpa memakai dalaman sama sekali.

Mengapa begitu? Karena memang hanya itu pakaian yang Bee miliki. Di dalam lemari pakaiannya hanya ada tank top dengan belahan dada rendah dan rok mini dengan model mengembang seperti rok sekolahnya tadi. Bee sama sekali tidak memiliki BH ataupun celana dalam. Menurut sang Mommy, BH dan celana dalam hanya akan menyusahkan para pria saat hendak menyetubuhinya nanti. Dengan hanya menggunakan tank top dan rok mini, para pria itu akan dengan mudah menjelajahi tubuhnya tanpa halangan yang berarti dari sebuah pakaian.

Setelah selesai dengan berpakaian dan sedikit riasan wajah, Bee berjalan keluar rumah. Melewati gang-gang sempit dimana ia banyak berpapasan dengan para preman yang tidak segan segan meremas payudaranya atau bahkan vaginanya. Sudah dikatakan tadi, Bee tidak akan pernah menolak bila ada pria yang ingin menikmati tubuhnya, ia hanya akan diam dan mempersilahkan tangan-tangan itu menjelajah. Termasuk para preman yang sudah sangat sering merasakan sempitnya vagina Bee.

Dan seperti biasa pula, para preman itu akan langsung menarik Bee menuju sebuah gudang kosong tempat biasa mereka bermain.

"Neng bohai, tolongin kita dong... Penis kami pengen diremes neng, tapi gak enak kalau pakai tangan sendiri. Neng mau kan bantuin kami...?"

Ujar salah satu preman itu dengan tangan kanannya gak sudah bermain di vagina Bee, menggesek kuat klitorisnya dan menjilat telinga Bee.

"Ahhh banghh"

"Jawab dong neng, jangan mendesah aja"

Sahut preman lain yang tengah menikmati payudara besar Bee yang telah keluar dari dalam tank top.

Empat orang... Empat orang preman tnahh mengitari tubuhnya, meraba dan menjilat bagian apapun yang bisa mereka sentuh. Mereka sudah sangat sering menikmati tubuh ini, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa dan menginginkan lagi dan lagi. Sama seperti Bee yang menginginkan penis lagi, disaat dirinya yang baru tadi pagi digempur oleh dua penis.

"Neng, Abang masukin aja ya, udah gak tahan"

Dengan itu masuklah penis sang preman ke dalam vagina Bee. Lenguhan tertahan keluar dari mulut Bee yang tengah menghisap penis salah satu dari preman itu. Begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas dengan kuat penis yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Tidak tahan melihat temannya, preman lain yang sedang menikmati payudara Bee segera bangkit dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke anus Bee, sebelum mendorongnya masuk dan langsung menggenjot kuat anus sempit itu.

Bukan hal baru bagi Bee dimasuki dari depan dan belakang seperti ini, malah ia sangat menikmatinya. Bee dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dengan dua penis di dua lubangnya, membuatnya hampir gila karena rasa nikmat.

"Arrhghhh nikmatthhh! Dasar jalang lapar! Terima ini! Terima peniakuuuu!"

"Arrhgg"

Vagina Bee terasa hangat dan penuh dengan sperma yang baru saja dikeluarkan preman itu, tak lama anusnya pun merasakan kehangatan yang sama. Ahhh sangat nikmat. Bee sangat menyukai sensasi ini!

"Kau sangat nikmat jalang!"

Belum! Belum selesai! Karena Bee masih harus memuaskan 2 penis lagi. Penis yang telah menunggu gilirannya untuk diremas oleh lubang sempit Bee.


	6. S E X 5

"Em... salam kenal... namaku Bee..."

Sesi perkenalan memang selalu menakutkan dan membuat gugup, apalagi kalau semua mata di kelas fokus menatap dirimu, termasuk sang guru yang seakan akan ingin menelanjanginya.

Bambang, guru matematika dan juga wali kelas tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh indah murid baru yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang baru masuk SMP, memiliki badan seindah dirinya. Lihat saja kedua payudaranya yang terbilang besar bila dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya.

"Em... Bapak, apa aku sudah boleh kembali duduk?"

Tanya Bee saat dilihatnya sang guru dan teman teman hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Ahh ya, kau bisa kembali duduk"

Bee melangkahkan kaki indahnya menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang, entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga ia bisa mendapat posisi itu.

Hati ini memang adalah hari pertama Bee memulai kehidupan SMP nya. Dengan menggunakan seragam yang telah diberikan oleh sang Mommy, Bee datang membuat semua makhluk yang memiliki penis melihat kearahnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Mommy-nya memberinya pakaian yang sangat menggoda. Saat perjalanan, Bee menggunakan blazer sekolah sehingga bisa sedikit menutupi walau ia pergi menggunakan kereta. Tapi saat sampai di kelas, semua blazer harus di lepas, memperlihatkan seragamnya yang sangat menggoda

Tanda bra dan celana dalam!

Sekolah yang Bee masuki tergolong sekolah pinggiran yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, para guru yang semuanya adalah laki-laki membuat sekolah menjadi semakin tidak terurus.

Para muridnya pun merupakan anak-anak berandal pindahan sekolah lain atau murid sisa yg tidak di terima di sekolah manapun.

99% populasi di sekolah ini adalah pria!

Mommy memang pintar mencarikan sekolah untuk putrinya, tempat dimana penis ada dimana-mana!

Menggunakan seragam yang mengundang di sekolah penuh serigala kelaparan...

Sudah terlihat bagaimana kehidupan sekolah Bee...

"Hey Bee, namaku Andre, ayo kita ke kantin bersama"

Andre adalah anak yang saat ini menadapat giliran duduk di sebelah Bee, di sekolah ini menggunakan susunan duduk berdua-dua, di karenakan Bee merupakan satu-satunya perempuan di kelas ini, para pria sepakat untuk duduk bergiliran di sebelah Bee.

"Boleh, ayo!"

Diiringi tatapan itu teman pria nya yang lain, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar kelas dengan tangan Andre melingkar di pinggang Bee. Andre menuntun Bee ke arah belakang sekolah, arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kantin.

Tangan Andre yang berada di pinggang Bee memudahkannya untuk mengusap-usap bahkan sesekali meremas pinggang terbuka Bee. Pria mana yang bisa menahan diri bila sudah berada di dekat bidadari sex seperti Bee?

Reaksi Bee? Tentu saja menikmati!

Bee terus mengikuti langkah kaki Andre, dimana Andre yang sudah terlena dengan kehalusan kulit Bee sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh ke belakang sekolah. Dan memang sekolah mereka tidak memiliki gerbang belakang, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sekolah terbengkalai seperti ini?

"Kau sangat seksi Bee"

Bisik Andre di telinga Bee.

"Terima kasih Andre"

Senyuman Bee semakin membuat Andre tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, hanya butuh waktu sedetik kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Andre tentu membutuhkan Bee terkejut, tapi seperti biasa, ia hanya membiarkan.

Kedua belah bibir itu masih menempel...

Ya, hanya menempel! Andre sama sekali tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, tidak seperti para lelaki lain bila menciumnya. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Bee yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman.

"Wah wah wah, lihat apa yang pasangan mesum ini lakukan..."

Dua orang pria berseragam SMA datang mendekat, sepertinya mereka adalah anak berandal, terlihat dari cara mereka berpakaian dan keberadaan mereka di sekolah yang bukan tempat mereka di saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Hey bro! Kekasihku sungguh menggairahkan, boleh kami meminjamnya sebentar?"

"Ya, hanya sebentar, setelah kami puas kami akan mengembalikannya padamu!"

Terdengar tawa mencemooh dari dua pria SMA tersebut. Andre hanya diam, ia tidak berani melawan dua pria itu, belum lagi perawakan mereka yang seperti preman.

"Ahh apa kau lihat bagaimana pria itu mencium kekasihnya? Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa hahahaha!"

"Anak kecil sepertimu memang butuh banyak pelajaran, biar kami berikan contoh gratis bagaimana cara memuaskan wanita"

Seringai terlihat dari bibir dua pria SMA tersebut, mendekat dan menarik tubuh Bee ke dalam pelukan mereka.

Tanpa membuat waktu, tangan mereka telah menjelajah ke seluruh tubuh terbuka Bee.

"Hahaha kita mendapat jackpot hati ini, lihatlah, dia tidak menggunakan apa-apa dibalik seragam seksi ini, sepertinya kau sangat siap untuk kami tusuk ya cantik?"

Bibir itu menempel pada bibir Bee, tidak seperti Andre, lumatan langsung terasa oleh Bee, belum lagi lidah sang pria yang tidak bisa diam.

"Ahh lihat vagina kekasihmu ini, sangat indah! Terima kasih karena memberi kami kesempatan mencicipi vagina indah ini"

Andre hanya diam berdiri memerhatikan bagaimana dua pria itu menggerayangi tubuh Bee, membuat penisnya perlahan-lahan mengeras. Belum lagi saat salah satu dari dua pria itu mencium dan melumat vagina Bee ganas.

Andre tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak mengelus penisnya. Desahan Bee semakin membuat penisnya memberontak ingin keluar.

"Ahhh ngghh ahhhh shhhhh auuu haaaahhh"

"Payudaraku sangat besar untuk anak SMP seperti dirimu sayang, apakah kau selalu memijatnya sehingga ia menjadi sebesar ini?"

"Emmmm iyaaahhh"

Kedua pria SMA itu semakin ganas mengerjai tubuh Bee, membuat vagina Bee menjadi sangat basah pertanda dirinya siap untuk permainan inti.

Andre bahkan sudah mengeluarkan penisnya, penis kecil yang tidak sebanding dengan penis kedua pria SMA ini. Mungkin Bee harus bersyukur karena dua pria SMA inikah yang akan memperkosanya, bukannya Andre dengan penis kecil miliknya.

"Ouhh sayang, kau sangat sempit!"

Masuk. Penis itu telah masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, bergerak keluar masuk mencari kenikmatan dari rumah barunya.

"Hey bro, lihat itu! Kekasihmu sangat menikmati penis temanku, aku kasihan melihat ukuran penismu yang sangat mini itu hahahaha!"

Andre hanya bisa diam menahan malu saat penisnya mendapatkan hinaan. Tapi ia tidak begitu memikirkannya, karena perhatiannya langsung teralih kepada pemandangan di depan sana dimana dua kelamin sedang bersatu mencari kenikmatan.

Salah satu dari dua pria SMA tadi mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak merekam apa yang temannya lakukan, ini merupakan saat saat bersejarah dimana mereka bisa menikmati seorang gadis belia yang sangat cantik, seksi dan nikmat untuk di perkosa. Tapi apakah ini masih bisa di sebut pemerkosaan bila sang gadis juga menikmati dan sama sekali tidak menolak?

"Bro, berikan peforma terbaikmu, aku akan merekamnya!"

Pria itu menurut dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin ganas, membuat desahan Bee semakin terdengar jelas. Belum lagi kedua payudaranya yang juga dimanja, membuatnya dirinya hilang kendali dan kembali mencapai puncak untuk yang entah keberadaan kali.

"Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Arrhghhh!!!"

Rasa hangat yang familiar kembali terasa di dalam perut Bee. Rasa hangat karena sperma yang tertampung di dalam rahimnya...

"Ini sungguh luar biasa! Cepat menyingkir! Sekarang giliran ku!"

Rasa hampa di vagina Bee karena kehilangan penis hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum kembali terasa penuh oleh penis baru yang tentunya masih sangat kuat untuk membuat Bee keluar lagi dan lagi.

Dengan posisi dirinya yang mengangkang di atas sang pria, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas dan terekam dengan baik dalam ponsel sang pria SMA.

Tapi anehnya, Bee malah semakin bergairah saat mengetahui tubuhnya direkam, Bee sangat senang memijitnya rekamannya saat sex akan terus dilihat oleh dua pria ini.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat semangatnya kembali naik, ingin memberikan aksi terbaiknya agar bisa terekam dengan baik...


	7. S E X 6

Pukul 2 siang, sudah waktunya bagi para murid kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Setelah pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh anak SMA tadi, mereka hanya meninggalkan Bee begitu saja, bahkan Andre sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Dengan seluruh badan yang terasa remuk, Bee melangkah perlahan menjauh dari tempat yang menjadi saksi saat dirinya dinikmati oleh dua orang anak SMA yang untuknya memiliki penis besar.

Bee sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sangat berantakan dan terdapat jejak-jejak sperma, terutama pada bagian selangkangan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tas sekolah dan jas sekolahnya yang masih berada di kelas, ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Dengan seragam yang sangat terbuka, tanpa pakaian dalam, dan penampilan yang sangat jelas bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan sex, entah bagaimana Bee bisa sampai di stasiun kereta api tanpa ada gangguan berarti.

Memang ada beberapa godaan dari pria yang berpapasan dengannya, tapi itu hanya sebatas godaan tanpa ada tindakan.

Bee segera masuk ke dalam kereta, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi dirinya langsung menyandarkan diri di dinding kereta, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang pria yang mengamati sejak ia masuk.

Bee merasakan ada seseorang yang menempelkan badannya oada dirinya, mencoba mendesaknya semakin menempel ke dinding kereta. Bahkan tangan orang tersebut sudah seperti mengurung dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada pergerakan baik dari Bee maupun orang yang mengurungnya.

Perlahan salah satu tangan orang tersebut terlepas dan mengelus paha terbuka Bee.

"Kak, abis sex ya? Spermanya masih belepotan nih"

Tangan orang tersebut semakin berani menjelajahi paha Bee, dan bahkan sekarang tangan yang satunya telah ikut serta mengelus perut terbuka Bee.

"Emhhh"

Mungkin karena mendengar desahan yang Bee keluarkan, membuat orang tersebut semakin semangat menggerayangi tubuh Bee.

"Kau tidak menggunakan celana dalam? Sangat basah!"

Satu jari perlahan masuk! Diikuti dengan dua jari lainnya yang langsung bergerak keluar-masuk memberi kenikmatan pada Bee. Tidak lupa payudara Bee yang mendapat pijatan gratis.

"Aku akan membantu membersihkan vaginamu!"

Rasa geli dan nikmat menghilang dari payudara dan vagina Bee, membuat Bee tanpa sadar melenguh kecewa menginginkan kenikmatan lagi.

Sampai sebuah benda lunak perlahan menciumi vaginanya. Kaget tentu saja! Tapi seperti biasa, Bee menerima dan malah membuka lebar kakinya memberi kemudahan benda lunak itu untuk mengeksplorasi vagina basahnya.

"Ahhh emmhhh"

Bee tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya, gerakan lidah yang tengah memainkan klitorisnya terasa sangat memabukkan membuat Bee lupa diri.

Disaat Bee tengah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang berasal dari vaginanya, payudara kembali mendapat pijatan yang bahkan terasa lebih nikmat dari tadi.

"Kenapa kalian berbuat mesum tanpa mengajak kami?"

Bisikan yang di sertai dengan jilatan di telinga kirinya membuat Bee semakin merasa nikmat. Ia bahkan tidak menolak saat rubuhkan ditarik oleh orang-orang dan di bawa ke tengah-tengah gerbong kereta.

Seragam seksinya bahkan entah sejak kapan telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan kaki mengangkang lebar dan terbaring pasrah di lantai gerbong kereta api dengan semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Terlihat sangat mengundang bagi para penis untuk singgah di vagina merah yang sangat indah itu.

Tangan-tangan yang entah milik siapa mulai bergerak menjelajahi semua bagian tubuh Bee, mulai dari payudara, vagina, anus bahkan sampai jari-jari kaki Bee pun mereka gerayangi.

"Ahh jangan! Jangan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau menolak disaat vaginamu telah saat basah seperti ini? Jangan bercanda! Hanya buka lebar kakimu dan berikan kami desahan terbaikmu, kami akan membawamu terbang hahaha"

Bee terus mengatakan tidak, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat panas mendamba sentuhan penis. Mengharapkan perhatian dari para penis yang ada di sekitarnya.

Penis-penis mulai terlihat dimana-mana, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Bee sudah merasakan penis yang mengisi vagina dan anusnya. Penis-penis itu sungguh sangat tidak sabaran!

Kedua tangannya di tarik untuk meremas penis lainnya yang tidak mendapat bagian. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar di tutup dengan penis yang entah ada berapa banyak.

Entah sudah sampai mana kereta ini membawa mereka. Tidak mempedulikan gerbang kereta yang sempit untuk tempat sex orang sebanyak itu.

Bee tidak tau pasti ada berapa penis yang sedang menggangbangnya saat ini, mungkin 10... atau lebih? Bee tidak tau dan tidak mau tau, dirinya hanya menikmati sensasi saat penis-penis itu memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

"Aaaahhhhhhh"

Entah sudah tembakan sperma yang ke berapa yang Bee terima, seluruh tubuhnya sudah tertutupi sperma, namun sepertinya penis-penis itu masih terlalu bersemangat menggenjot dirinya.

"Ahh sudahhh, akuuh lelah mhhhh"

"Nikmati saja cantik"

Bee juga melihat ada beberapa kamera ponsel yang di arahkan padanya... Ahh peristiwa di sekolah tadi terulang kembali...

"Argggghhh"

"Jangan rekam! Ku mohon jangan rekam! Ahh"

"Ayo keluarkan desahan terbaikmu sayang! Kau berbakat menjadi bintang porno hahaha"

"Ahh jangan!"

"Diam jalang! Hanya mendesah dan nikmati penis kami! Tidak usah sok menolak disaat tubuhmu mengatakan ingin!"

Pria yang sedang menghentak pinggulnya semakin menghentak kuat diiringi rasa kesal karena Bee yang terus berkata tidak.

Tembakan sperma terakhir, sebelum sang pria mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah penuh sperma Bee.

"Bersihkan ini sayang"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Bee menjilati penis di depannya berusaha membersihkannya dari sisa sisa sperma dan cairan vaginanya yang sudah menyatu.

"Kau harus naik kereta ini setiap hari sayang, tubuh indah ini tidak boleh di simpan sendiri, kau harus membiarkan kami para lelaki menikmatinya hahaha"

"Kau benar, tubuh ini sangat sayang bilang tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik, melayani kami contohnya hahaha"

Bee sama sekali tidak menjawab, lagi pula mulutnya masih tersumpal penis. Dan lihatlah para pria itu yang kini masih mengambil gambar telanjang dirinya, terutama vaginanya yang masih mengalirkan sperma.

"Sungguh hari keberuntunganku, bisa merasakan seorang gadis muda yang sangat menggairahkan seperti ini"

"Aku rela seharian menaiki kereta api ini bila ditemani gadis seseksi dia"

"Vaginanya sangat pas untuk penisku, jepitannya sangat enak"

Berbagai komentar kotor dilontarkan para pria yang telah puas menikmati vaginanya. Rasa lelah tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Dalam satu hari ini, sudah lebih dari 20 penis yang ia layani, belum lagi jika di rumah nanti para pelanggan Mommy-nya tiba, bisa di pastikan vaginanya juga akan ikut terjamah.

Bee tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitar, ia hanya ingin istirahat, biarlah tubuh telanjangnya dinikmati oleh para pria itu. Matanya sudah terlalu berat, bahkan saat vaginanya kembali mendapat sodokan, Bee tidak bereaksi, tentu saja karena Bee sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh tertidur, membiarkan penis penis yang masih haus pijatan itu kembali mengeksplor vagina basahnya...


	8. S E X 7

"Mommy, aku ingin tinggal sendiri"

Siang ini Bee dan sang Eomma sedang duduk bersama sambil melakukan beberapa perawatan rutin yang tidak pernah mereka lupakan.

Tentu saja! Karena bagi mereka, tubuh adalah aset paling berharga. Uang akan datang bila tubuhmu terawat.

Dan sekarang, mereka sedang melakukan waxing pada vagina mereka. Entahlah, mereka lebih suka dengan vagina mulus tanpa bulu, karena bulu bulu itu hanya akan menghalangi pandangan lapar para pria pada pusat kenikmatan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal sendiri sayang? Lalu siapa yang akan membantu Mommy melayani para pria itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba tinggal sendiri Mommy, dan aku akan selalu berkunjung kemari untuk membantu Mommy"

"Tapi sayang, Mommy akan kesepian"

"Mommy tidak akan kesepian bila para pria itu datang, Mommy hanya perlu mengundang mereka lebih sering"

"Kau selalu bisa membuat Mommy terdiam sayang. Jadi, kapan kau berencana pindah? Sudah mendapat rumah?"

"Emm tidak tahu. Aku akan mencari seseorang terlebih dahulu untuk menunjang keuanganku Mommy"

"Ahh kalau begitu kau tidak boleh lupa untuk merawat ini agar bisa mendapatkan pria kaya"

Mommy Bee berkata dengan tangan yang bermain di vagina Bee. Mencubit klitorisnya dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina sang anak.

"Ahh Mommyhh.. ituh pashhhtihh"

"Tuan Bram"

Panggil Bee menghentikan langkah sang guru.

"Ya cantik? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Lelaki mana yang tidak semangat saat seorang wanita muda, cantik, dan seksi memanggil dirinya. Tidak peduli itu adalah muridmu atau bukan.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang tuan ajarkan tadi, bisakah tuan mengajariku lagi agar aku paham?"

"Tentu saja manis, aku akan mengajari segala hal padamu dengan senang hati"

"Terima kasih tuan Bram. Lalu kapan dan dimana kita akan belajar?"

"Untuk mempelajari materi yang tidak kau pahami, kita membutuhkan tempat yang sepi agar tidak ada gangguan dan tentunya kau pasti bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Pulang sekolah datanglah ke parkiran dan tunggu aku disana, kita akan pergi bersama ke tempat yang cocok untuk dirimu belajar"

Bram tersenyum mesum membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia ajarkan pada murid kesayangannya ini.

Akhirnya, sejak awal sekolah yang padahal baru 2 Minggu lalu, Bram sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik seragam seksi itu dan menanti kapan waktunya tiba untuk melepas semua rasa penasarannya. Memang semua akan tiba waktunya bila kita menanti dengan sabar. Sama seperti Bram yang akhirnya akan mendapat kesempatannya.

"Baik tuan, aku akan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas sekolahku, dan akan menunggu tuan di parkiran"

"Yah, lebih cepat lebih baik cantik"

"Kita akan belajar dimana tuan?"

Saat ini Bee telah duduk manis di kursi penumpang bersama dengan Bram yang sedang mengemudi di sebelahnya. Entahlah dirinya akan dibawa kemana, ia hanya akan mempercayai gurunya itu.

Bram tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bee dan malah memelankan laju mobilnya saat mereka tiba di tempat sepi sampai akhirnya mobil itu benar-benar terhenti.

"Kau ingin paham dengan pelajaran yang aku ajarkan tadi kan?" Tanya Bram menghadapkan wajahnya pada Bee.

"Iya tuan"

"Kalau begitu, tontonlah ini. Ini akan membantumu untuk sedikit memahami sebelum kita sampai di tempat kita akan belajar bersama"

"Emmm"

Bee menerima sebuah tablet yang diberikan padanya. Matanya menatap tantangan yang terpampang pada layar tablet tersebut. Sebuah video tentang bagaimana cara merangsang penis!

Bee sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa ia harus menonton video ini? Kalau hanya tentang ini, Bee sudah tau, sangat tau malah! Tapi Bee hanya diam dan terus menonton seperti apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Benar-benar seorang gadis penurut, tipe kesukaan pria-pria hidung belang di luar sana.

Bee begitu menghayati tontonanya, sehingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di sebuah kawan apartemen dengan keadaan mobil yang telah terparkir sempurna di basement. Dan jangan lupa, dengan vagina yang sudah sangat basah dan berkedut kedut mengharapkan penis besar untuk menggaruknya dengan brutal.

Bram mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinga Bee dengan sedikit kecupan pada telinga Bee.

"Kita sudah sampai cantik. Ayo turun"

"Ehhmm"

Bee tidak sadar dengan desahan yang terlepas dari bibir seksinya. Oh sungguh hasrat bercinta sudah sangat baik saat ini.

Bee hanya menurut saat tubuhnya di tarik memasuki kamar dengan kedua paha yang terkatup rapat berusaha meredam hasrat vaginanya yang mendamba penis besar.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajarannya"

Bram telah mendudukan Bee di atas ranjangnya sementara dirinya tengah sibuk mengambil sebuah buku dimana materi yang akan mereka pelajari berada.

"Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang reproduksi manis"

"Emmm tuan, tapi bukan itu pelajaran yang aku tidak mengerti. Lagi pula pelajaran kita belum sampai sana"

Bram tertawa dan menjawab tenang.

"Tidak apa apa sayang. Kita akan mempelajari ini dulu, ini akan membantumu memahami pelajaran lain"

"Kau tau ini apa?"

Bram menunjukkan sebuah gambar penis pada Bee.

"Emm.. itu..."

"Apa ini?"

"Itu.. peniss"

Bram tersenyum puas saat bibir seksi itu mengeluarkan kata-kata 'penis'.

"Kau tau bagian bagian apa saja yang ada pada penis?"

Bee hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia memang tidak tau, ia hanya tau bahwa penis itu selalu tegang dan masuk ke dalam vagina sempitnya untuk memberikan kepuasan padanya.

"Kau tidak tau? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menggambar sebuah penis terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kau jelasnya apa yang kau tahu. Cukup yang kau tau saja, aku ingin lihat sebanyak apa pengetahuanku tentang penis"

"Baiklah tuan"

Bram menyimpan kembali gambar penis yang sebelumnya ia perlihatkan pada Bee.

"Tuan, aku tidak bisa menggambar bila tidak ada contohnya. Bolehkah aku meminjam gambar tadi taun?"

Oke, seringai Bram mulai terlihat, sejauh ini rencana berjalan lancar.

"Kau akan jauh lebih paham bila menggambarnya langsung dari yang asli cantik"

Alih-alih memberikan gambar tadi, Bram mulai membuka celana dan celana dalamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah penis yang belum tegang sepenuhnya untuk di gambar sang murid.

"Gambar ini sayang"

Bee terpaku melihat penis Bram. Penis itu membuat vaginanya semakin berkedut dan basah.

"Emm tuan, penis ini sepertinya belum sepenuhnya tegang. Akan terlihat lebih bagus bila itu tegang"

Suara Bee terdengar semakin lirih, ia malu sekaligus terangsang.

"Kalau begitu buat ia tegang"

Bram meraih kepala Bee, menariknya mendekat pada kebanggaannya. Menempelkannga berulang kali pada bibir Bee.

"Buka bibirmu sayang aahhh kau pintarhh"

Bee mengulum penis besar Bram. Melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada para pelanggan ibunya.

"Kau hebathh ... sepertinya kau sudah kenal baik dengan penis shhh"

Bee ingin menjawab, tapi terhalang penis besar Bram, suaranya yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman malah menambah rasa nikmat pada Bram yang merasakan getaran dari bibir Bee.

Tangan Bram tidak menganggur. Ia mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada payudara Bee dan tangan kiri pada isi dalam rok Bee.

"Ahh kau sudah sangat basah sayang, kau sudah tidak sabar?"

Bram mendorong kuat penisnya beberapa kali sebelum menariknya keluar dan dengan lincah menelanjangi sang murid. Tidak tahan ingin segera melihat tubuh indah yang selama ini sembunyi dan tidak sepenuhnya memperlihatkan isinya.

"Ahhhhh tuaaannhhh!!"

Vagina itu... Terasa sangat manis. Cairannya pun membuat candu. Bram seperti orang kesetanan saat menghirup cairan vagina Bee. Mencoba meneguk sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan sedikit dahaga.

"Tuanhhh tuanhhh tuanhhh!"

Desahan Bee terdengar semakin keras dengan dirinya yang menerima gelombang kenikmatan. Menyemburkan cairannya tepat di mulut Bram yang langsung menyedot kuat. Tubuh Bee menegang bagai busur menikmati klimaks yang menghampiri.

"Sangat nikmat sayang"

Menjilat bibirnya tidak ingin membuang sedikitpun cairan yang telah masuk daftar cairan kesukaannya.

Memberi sedikit waktu untuk Bee mengumpulkan tenaga, sebelum permainan inti dimulai.

"Nikmat sayang?"

Anggukan lemah Bee membuat senyum puas Bram tercipta.

Ting tong

Siapa itu?

Bram melangkah menuju pintu apartemen untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang dan menggangu acaranya.

Tapi senyum licik tercipta saat Bram tau siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan ada pesta besar"

Sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu.

"Hey sobat, kalian datang di waktu yang sangat tepat"


End file.
